Inky Abyss
The Inky Abyss, also known as the Projectionist's Offices, is the only location on Level 14 from Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of Bendy and the Ink Machine. It only becomes accessible after completing all of Twisted Alice's previous tasks and also the location where the final task that Twisted Alice's given to Henry Stein is to be completed. Background The entire first area is flooded with ink. Five ink hearts are spread throughout the abyss, along with multiple projectors, all of which play looped clips from the "Tombstone Picnic" cartoon from Bendy's show. Multiple numbers of Butcher Gang enemy corpses are seen laying on every pool of ink. Near the entrance is a valve that can be accessed by breaking three boards in the back. Turning this valve will drain the ink that blocks off the sunken room. A broken headset and an audio log left behind by Norman Polk are found near the spot where the Projectionist first appears. Between the massive Bendy statue are two doors leading to a large ink-flooded labyrinth, with numerous corpses of Piper, Fisher, and Striker found laying in the flood. There are also projectors playing and showing multiple of each different scenes from the Tombstone Picnic cartoon. Multiple posters and Bacon Soup advertisement images can be found printed on walls. Three Little Miracle Stations are also found in the maze, used for hiding from the Projectionist. Before the corruption of the studio was happened, the entirety of Level 14 was dedicated to the offices of the projectionists The large open room Henry first walks into likely serves as the entrance to the offices, and the maze region of the level serves as the screen-testing and office areas. It may also imply that Norman Polk spent most of his time working there, prior to his transformation. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Henry is sent down here to collect five hearts for his final task for Twisted Alice. However, the Projectionist wanders around the inky abyss, requiring Henry to be cautious while moving, which is hindered by his reduced movement speed in the ink. Once Henry has collected all five hearts, Twisted Alice will tell him to come back and drop them off at entrance transfer bin at the inner chamber on Level 9. The maze is where Henry has to locate and collect four other ink hearts from the Butcher Gang's corpses after obtaining the first one from Striker's corpse at the deck near from the elevator to completed the task for Twisted Alice. while either avoiding being spotted by the Projectionist, or fighting him outright. Trivia * From the other wooden crate next to the one with Norman's audio log, there is a broken pair of headphones referencing the YouTuber TZKUnit. * There is a bug that causes the Projectionist to ignore Henry, and if he attracts the Projectionist near the stairs and come back to the stairs he will be stuck in air. References ru:Чернильная пропасть Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations